worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
The Ruins of Dalaran
The Ruins of Dalaran is chapter 7 of Terror of the Tides. It was a climactic three-way conflict between Malfurion Stormrage and Maiev Shadowsong's night elves and Kael'thas Sunstrider's blood elves on one side; Illidan's Naga on the other hand; and the Scourge occupants of the area making up the third side. Prelude Having captured the Eye of Sargeras on the Broken Isles, Illidan Stormrage travelled to the continent of Lordaeron and then to the ruined city of Dalaran to begin the task that the Archdemon Kil'jaeden had set him: the destruction of the Lich King. Using the incredible demonic magic of the Eye, Illidan began a spell which began to literally tear apart the continent of Northrend, the seat of Ner'zhul's power. Having initiated the spell, Illidan banished four Naga Summoners and set them to channel the spell, whilst he marshalled his forces into defense of the ruins. Unaware of Illidan's intentions, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind had joined Maiev Shadowsong in her quest to bring Illidan to justice, and had trailed Illidan to Lordaeron. Troubled by the ravaged state of Lordaeron's forests, Malfurion travelled on his own into the heart of the trees in order to convene with their spirits. Maiev and Tyrande made the acquiantance of Prince Kael'thas, and aided him in retreating with a group of his people through Scourge territory. However after holding back a horde of approaching Undead on a bridge, Whisperwind was washed away by the river deep into Silverpine Forest, which was then a Scourge stronghold. Horrified, Prince Kael suggested they attempt to rescue her, but Maiev reminded him of his promise to help the Night Elves capture Illidan, which she believed took precedence. Meanwhile, Malfurion's meditation was interrupted with terrible visions of wild magic being unleashed upon Northrend. Realising this to be the work of Illidan, he quickly reconvened with Maiev near Dalaran, who told him that she had seen Tyrande "torn apart with my own eyes". Driven mad with grief, Malfurion resolved to destroy Illidan once and for all, even as his brother's mighty spell entered its final stage. The battle The Scourge of the area had been stirred into action; Prince Kael marshalled his forces into defending the Night Elves from the Undead so they could concentrate on attacking the Naga. As the Night Elves tested the Illidari defences their scouts found that the Naga had captured a Paladin by the name of Magroth the Defender. The Night Elves rescued him and the grateful Human reciprocated by lending his holy powers to the Elven assault. Illidan and his Naga defended the four Summoners bitterly as the mighty spell caused the ground to shake and thunder to roll. Having broken the Naga line of defence, Malfurion and Maiev organised flocks of Faerie Dragons and Chimaera to attack the banished units. At last, the final Summoner fell, the Eye of Sargeras was destroyed and the Naga retreated in disarray. Illidan was entangled by Malfurion even as he pleaded with his brother that the Archdruid didn't know what he had just prevented. Aftermath Brushing aside Illidan's pleas, Malfurion prepared to kill Illidan for his reckless actions and for the slaying of his beloved, Tyrande. At this point Prince Kael interrupted, suggesting that Tyrande may very well be alive, as she had only been washed away downriver. Realising that he had been tricked by Maiev, Malfurion turned his entanglement on the unrepentant Warden and united with Illidan, who was shocked that his actions had inadvertently endangered the life of his one-time love, in an attempt to track her down. It is thought that Lady Serpentra was slain during this battle; it is not clear why Lady Vashj was not present. Magroth the Defender went on to marshall attempts to rescue human survivors of the Scourge from Lordaeron, and was slain by Prince Arthas in so doing. Dalaran Kategooria:Campaign chapters